


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 203

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [7]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 203 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 203 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 203

LOOP  
The eyes! The eyes!

TRANSLATION  
 _Okuru! Okuru!_

LOOP  
Your eyes are mine!

TRANSLATION  
 _Okuruk lii!_

LOOP  
I will see through you!

TRANSLATION  
 _‘aapontii buk shet!_

LOOP  
Their eyes have burned me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Baksántsuwii okurusuu boh!_

LOOP  
The key is mine!

TRANSLATION  
 _Wansatu lii!_

LOOP  
The key will protect me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bergahontisii wansatu shet!_

LOOP  
Humans are meat!

TRANSLATION  
 _Insuun aithu!_

LOOP  
Father has favored the humans...

TRANSLATION  
 _‘edahyontis Pacheru insaan boh..._

LOOP  
I will be human.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aan insu shet._

LOOP  
O Father! My eyes are human!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ye Pacheru! Okurii dinsu!_


End file.
